Broken
by AnnIshPhyscho
Summary: This story's about a little girl named Sara who has an abusive mother that gets her to do stuff she doesn't want to. A little mix of sexual abuse and horror. I hope you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

I watched the footsteps fading behind the door, thumping down the stairs nosily. I was still aware of what happened earlier. My body is stained with patches of blue and black, my hair a mess. It was the same everyday, but I could never get used to the things my mother made me do. I clutched my clothes closer to my chest, feeling the ragged beats of my heart through the soft fabric. My legs felt weak, like they were going to fail me anytime. My left eye is swollen shut by the fist of the man I had to 'entertain'. The pain I felt between my legs is unbearable. He had tried to insert foreign things into my vagina, anything to make me cry. I slowly crawled through the cold floor on my sore knees, desperately wanting to find the delicate embrace my bed gave. I know it sounds silly, but my bed is the closest thing I have to love. O tried my best to reach for the brass doorknob, but my palms wouldn't stop shaking. I stretched my arm further, but a ripping pain spreader across my shoulders, all the way down to my spine.

"Argh." I cringed, recoiling back to my normal position and gripped both my shoulders tightly with my arms. I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh. Just when I was about to make another attempt at the door, it burst open with such force that my hands automatically reached up to shield my face from whoever, whatever.

"How much did you make today, you lil' whore? her voice made my ears hurt, the harshness of it all.

My feet touched the cold metal of a coin and I pushed it in her direction without looking at her bloodred eyes. I could feel her eyes trained on me as she counted the money, the soft clinking my only comfort now. I waited for her to give me something to eat, like she always doe at the end of the day. I have never expected anything decent from her and definitely not today.

"He cheated!" she shouted, banging her fist against the wooden wall above my head. I shook with fear as her wild eyes locked with mine. She continued to stare and I wondered if I was going to bed with an empty stomach again tonight. She finally got tired of looking at me and decided to leave the room.

A wave of relief rushed through my body as I realized she didn't hit me tonight. My stomach grumbled, but I told myself it was gonna be an empty one tonight. I got to my feet as I slowly fumbled through the dark room, determined to get to the light that was leaking through a crack in the door. I felt lightheaded and dizzy by the time I reached the door and quickly grabbed the doorknob for support. I heard light footsteps tap across the floor outside and stopped just right outside the door. The door was pushed open and a small head cornered at the edge of it. My heart leaped as the sight of my little sister brought a warm feeling of joy into my shattered heart.

"Hey." she jerked her head back an inch but slowly came back in, this time her whole body visible in the faint yellow light.

"Sara? Mummy asked me to bring this to you." I knew she had been crying again, because her eyes looked puffy and her voice sounded hoarse. She held out a glass of warm milk and a plate of stale cookies in my direction. I knew it wasn't much, but it was definitely a treat. She watched silently as I gobbled down the cookies hungrily, not bothering if I messed the attic floor, because she'd told me she would clean it later. She was staring at me with wide eyes, like I was an animal that had been let out of it's cage to search for prey.

"I'm sorry." I wiped the milk that was dripping from my chin with a dirty handkerchief.

"It's okay, you're hungry." she patted my shoulder and moved up to brush away the cookie crumbs that were still stuck on my tattered blouse.

I swallowed nervously as she picked up the empty glass and plate and walked out the door.

"Thank you." I called after her, hoping she'd hear my appreciation, but got no reply.

I made a promise that night, that one day I would leave this wretched house with my little sister and live happily ever after. The only woman that was in our way to that happiness is you guessed it, my mother


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes I would just lie in bed for hours, just dreaming about how life would be so much better if I just got out of this place. But my mom would pull the covers off of me and ask me what I was doing lazing about, snapping me back to cruel reality. People have always resented my mother, saying that she didn't know how to raise her own children and that my father's absence brought disgrace to our family. In a way, I hated her too. The way she uses my body to make filthy money and how she hits me when I don't make enough or if one of the 'customers' didn't enjoy their time with me. I was named after my great grandmother, Sarah Robbinson. But Sara is spelled without the 'h' behind it. Sara. The name for the broken, tired and the weak. I've been telling myself that for about five years now, and I haven't been able to stop. Sometimes I would even consider suicide, but I could never bring myself to do it. _Coward!_ I could hear the voices playing in my head again, trying to make me realize the fool I was all these years.

_Scritch. _What was that? I burrowed deeper into the covers until only my eyes could be seen. The thought of another 'customer' brought a sinking feeling into the pit of my stomach.

_Scritch, scratch._ There it was again, that sound. I kept my eyes locked on the door, and listened more closely. The sound resumed, getting louder with each beat of my heart. The sound dwindled away and faded into a faint clicking sound. I began to hallucinate, every now and then seeing a small child at the corner of my eye. He seemed to be watching me with careful eyes, a murder in disguise. Even though I knew he was just a part of my messed up mind, he was always there. sometimes he gives the most ear-piercing shrieks, always screaming the same thing with tears in his eyes.

"Mommy, mommy! Where are you?" he would cry and I would tell him to shut up, that I couldn't hear myself think. Now this is the part where I got creeped out. Whenever I told him to shut up, he would pull out a long needle and thread and sew across his lips in a zig-zag pattern, silencing himself forever. But unfortunately, 'forever' only lasted until the next day. I would find myself telling him to shut up again and he would repeat his actions. It was like watching a horror movie on replay every night. How nice to finally have some company.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sara!" I heard my mother call me from downstairs, her voice echo-ing off into the empty hallways.

"Sara, get down here!" my legs buckled and I felt myself stiffen on the hard concrete.

My hands wrapped around the broken cup and saucer that I was using to play with the boy. Mother would kill me if she saw. I quickly hid them in a hollow floorboard I recently discovered and crouched down into the darker corners of the room. i heard her moving about downstairs, crashing things and swearing words I could not yet understand. My heart sank when I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. They stopped a few feet away and I felt all the blood drain from my face. But then again the thought surfaced at the top of my head;

"It's not her.." the boy's voice was almost drowned out by the beating of my heart, which was getting louder by the second as his words sinked in. _Not her?_ Then who was it? My eyes scanned the room, hoping to find something that would slow down my pulse. What I saw was unbelievable. He was slowly climbing up the wooden wall, his ragged nails digging into the wood. His eyes that were trained on me, turned a nasty yellow colour. As he reached the ceiling, I cringed as I heard the cracking sound of his neck as it turned three hundred sixty degrees. My eyes shifted to the door that was opening, and a black figure seemed to enter the room, having his own pair of nasty yellow eyes as the boy above me.

"Daddy, daddy!" I looked up to see the boy, his mouth opened in a silent cry. The figure was standing there, it's hands rigid at it's side. This isn't real.

Memories of my father came swarming back into my mind, stinging my brain with pain. Memories of my mother hitting me with anything she found soon caught up to me. The rape, the abuse.. My brother..

My eyes widened. That's right. That one memory that brought her the most pain was seeing her mother abort her baby brother. This would explain the situation she was in. The boy above her is her mother's unborned child


	4. Chapter 4

I am walking.. walking somewhere familiar. The negative energy gets stronger as I walk toward it. There are distant cries all around me. I walk faster and faster until I was running. And then I see it. The boy is sitting in a corner, crying. His cries seemed to be echo-ing off in all directions, until they all mash together and surround me with maniacal laughter. I would sit in the centre of it all, my hands over my ears, trying to block it all out. No matter how much I try to shut my eyes, images of the bloody abortion and my baby brother being thrown into the trash with all the other unwanted babies, flashed beneath my eyelids.

"Do you know how it feels?" he would say, standing over me with nothing but pain, carved deep into his pale complexion.

Then before I could answer, I was back in my bed, sweating bullets. My clammy hands would grip the covers tight until my knuckles turned white. This nightmare has been haunting me for several nights now. I would wake up in a panic, always trying to find a way to tell him that I did understand how it feels to be abandoned and not wanted. The smell of rotting wood however, would calm me down as I struggled to fall back into a restless sleep.

"It hurts.. please stop.." i heard myself beg, hoping he'd stop trying to hurt me. his rough hands held my hips in place as i tried to get away from the monster he was.

"Sara, it's okay." he seemed to have learnt my name from earlier on, when my mother had forced me out of bed to satisfy him.

"Stop calling my name. I snapped, kicking his body away from mine and getting up off him as fast as I could. His hand reached up to grab my ankle, sending me falling to the ground with a loud thud. A sharp pain jabbed into my ribs as I accidentally hit the edge of the metallic chest that we always kept hidden in the attic. I grabbed it's sides to pull myself up, and felt his hand tighten around my ankle.

"Why are you doing this?" I screamed , the tears already streaming down my face no matter how much I tried to stop them.

"Because I paid good money." his huge body crushed down n my small one, leaving me breathless. I jerked my head way as he inched his pimply face closer to mine. It was too late now. No one would hear my hopeless pleas.


End file.
